Tarde llegué a la cabaña
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Sasuke es un joven médico que llega a Konoha, un pueblo sin las comodidades a las que está acostumbrado. Ahí conoce a Sakura, una joven que cambia su vida y le enseña las cosas importantes de la vida y que cada día se debe disfrutar como si fuera el ultimo.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en el poema "Llegué a la pobre cabaña" de Rubén Darío. **

**Advertencias: AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje. **

**La historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.**

**/-/-/-/-/ Indica el comienzo o final de los recuerdos y el cambio al tiempo pasado.**

* * *

**TARDE LLEGUÉ A LA CABAÑA**

Miro el cielo nocturno sentado sobre una roca en la cima de la montaña. La luna llena y las estrellas complementan el bello paisaje, digno de plasmarse en cualquier lienzo de artista renombrado.

La brisa mueve mis cabellos negros y me trae la mezcla de aromas de las flores noctámbulas, me permito disfrutar las suaves fragancias mientras cierro mis ojos, así como me he permitido regocijarme con la naturaleza que me rodea.

Hace frío, pero enfundado en una gruesa chamarra negra puedo tolerarlo.

Abro mis oscuros ojos y le doy un vistazo al pueblo erigido en la falda de la montaña. Un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo llamado Konoha, compuesto por cuarenta cabañas, algunas todavía de madera, otras ya de ladrillo rojo.

Puedo ver el humo saliendo de las chimeneas y las pequeñas luces amarillas de las cabañas. Veo mi reloj, son las ocho de la noche, tiempo de volver a mi hogar.

Me levanto y sacudo mi ropa para quitarme el polvo, tomo mi mochila negra y me la cuelgo al hombro. Dentro de ella llevo el obsequio para la persona más importante que tengo.

Mientras recorro el camino a casa, a mi llegan los recuerdos de hace seis años, del día que cambio mi vida.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era un día de primavera cuando llegué a Konoha, había terminado mi carrera de medicina y mi plaza me fue otorgada en el pequeño centro de salud del pueblo. Había renegado por dos semanas consecutivas, gritando a todo pulmón que ni loco me iría a vivir a un lugar así, desprovisto de todo lo que me gustaba.

Pero mi madre se encargó de convencerme de ir, es decir, amenazó con desheredarme y tirar toda mi colección de videojuegos. Y bien sabía que Mikoto Uchiha siempre cumplía sus promesas.

En realidad no necesitaba trabajar, pues mi familia era de dinero, pero mis padres siempre nos dijeron, a mi hermano y a mí, que no criarían parásitos, que nosotros tendríamos que ganarnos nuestro modo de vivir, al menos hasta que ellos faltaran.

Mi estancia en el pueblo al principio fue muy dura, no conocía a nadie, estaba alejado de mi familia, no había cines ni muchos lugares a los que ir. De hecho no había más que el parque del pueblo, al que tardaba menos de diez minutos en darle una vuelta completa y una casa que vendía paletas de hielo.

El centro de salud quedaba frente al parque, curiosamente al lado de la iglesia.

Pero lo realmente importante pasó al mes de haber llegado. Tenía que dar una visita a domicilio, pues la señora a la que atendería se había caído y lo más probable es que tuviera una fractura.

Caminé a través del pueblo. Molesto por el insoportable calor, por el polvo que levantaban los niños al pasar en bicicleta y que ensuciaban mis carísimos zapatos, por el zumbido de las abejas al pasar cerca de mí. En fin, molesto por seguir en ese pueblo de calles anchas, pero de tierra. En el que toda la vida se acababa a las siete de la tarde.

En ese tiempo todas las cabañas eran de madera, con sus cercas blancas y los jardines llenos de flores.

Después de mucho caminar llegué a la cabaña, pues estaba situada al final del pueblo, colindando ya con el bosque.

El terreno también tenía vallas blancas, la cabaña estaba en medio y alrededor había muchos árboles y junto a las cercas, flores de muchos colores.

Abrí la reja y caminé por el sendero de piedra hasta la cabaña, que de cerca ya se veía deteriorada.

—¡Buenos días! —saludé desde los escalones. No obtuve respuesta y me desesperé. —Buenos días. —volví a decir ya con menos ánimos. Pensé en marcharme si no me respondían rápidamente.

Pero escuché pasos acercándose y deseché esa opción. La puerta de madera crujió al abrirse y fue cuando la vi.

Una muchacha de tez blanca, cabello rosa lacio y largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y de tirantes. Sus zapatos eran de piso en color blanco, eran cerrados y de tela.

Aunque su atuendo no se comparaba al de mis compañeras de escuela o al de mis amigas, pues era sencillo, me cautivó por completo.

A mis veintitrés años no había visto muchacha más bella que ella. ¿O era que el calor del pueblo ya me empezaba a afectar?

Le calculé dieciséis años, después me enteré que tenía dieciocho.

—¿Es el doctor? —preguntó con timidez.

—Sí. —respondí. —¿Eres tú a la que voy a atender? —pregunta estúpida, sí lo sé.

—No. —me respondió sin burla. —Mi abuela está en el cuarto, pase. —me indicó haciéndose a un lado.

Entré y esperé que cerrara la puerta para seguirla. La seguí por el corredor, contemplando como su cabello suelto, ondeaba al ritmo de sus pasos.

Se veía tan sedoso que quise acariciarlo, pero no lo hice pues sería una gran imprudencia de mi parte.

Ella me condujo hasta una habitación al final del pasillo. Dentro estaba una anciana acostada en la cama. Sólo una mesa, una silla y un ropero complementaban la habitación.

—Por favor doctor, ayúdela. —me pidió la muchacha. Fue cuando noté la tristeza y preocupación que empañaban sus lindos ojos. —La abuela Chiyo se cayó en la mañana y le duele mucho su pierna.

Asentí y caminé hasta la señora. La muchacha salió de la habitación.

Tal como lo predije, doña Chiyo tenía fracturada una pierna, así que le di un calmante y regresé a mi consultorio por las cosas necesarias para ponerle el yeso en la casa, pues en su estado no podía caminar y solamente era ella y su nieta.

—Sakura, hija. Ofrécele un té al doctor. —dijo la anciana cuando terminé de enyesarla.

Le agradecí mentalmente el haberme dicho el nombre de la muchacha.

La semana siguiente asistí todas las mañanas a casa de Sakura, con el pretexto de revisar a su abuela. La encontraba la mayoría de veces sentada en el columpio de un gran árbol, otras veces viendo las flores de su jardín o si no, debajo de la sombra de algún árbol leyendo un libro.

Pero siempre que llegaba dejaba todo de lado y corría hacía mi para recibirme con una gran sonrisa, entonces sus ojos verdes brillaban y su rostro se iluminaba, provocando que mi corazón palpitara aceleradamente y que algo cálido recorriera mi cuerpo.

Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien.

La semana siguiente no pude ir, pues hubo una epidemia de varicela y tuve que hacerme cargo de los pacientes. Esa semana estuve inquieto, sentía que me faltaba algo, la extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa, el ver mi reflejo en sus ojos jade, el escuchar su dulce voz. Entonces lo supe, me había enamorado.

El día que volví a esa cabaña al final del pueblo, la abuela estaba sentada en su sillón mecedor, hilando en una vieja rueca. Sakura estaba sentada en el piso acariciando un pequeño gato blanco.

Abrí la reja y caminé hacia ellas, decidido.

—Abuela, buena abuela. —dije cuando subí los escalones. Ninguna de las dos cambió de posición, pero alzaron el rostro para verme. —me he enamorado de su nieta, y si no se opone, desde hoy juro amarla.

Si me hermano me hubiera escuchado, se habría reído de mi torpe declaración.

La abuela volteó a ver a Sakura y la niña bella sonrió. Dejó al gato en el piso y corrió a abrazarme, llenando mi corazón de calidez.

Afuera el sol relucía y los gorriones volaban sobre las rosas abiertas.

Cuando le confesé mi amor pensé que me rechazaría por ser tan repentino, pero Sakura me respondió que la vida era corta y había que disfrutarla.

Y los siguientes meses, fueron así. Sakura me enseñó a disfrutar de la vida.

Poco a poco el deseo de volver a la ciudad, a las comodidades y los lujos, quedaron en el olvido.

**¿Para qué extrañar mi colchón King size, cuando tenía la suavidad del pasto bajo mi cuerpo?**

Sakura y yo nos pasábamos horas acostados en una pequeña colina, rodeados de flores y mirando las nubes.

—Esa de ahí se parece a un hipopótamo. —me dijo divertida señalando una aglomeración de nubes la primera vez que me llevó a ese sitio.

—De hecho sólo son un montón de nubes amontonadas y sin forma. —le rebatí.

Ella se dio la vuelta y quedó sobre mí, apoyándose de sus manos para no aplastarme. Su cabello rosa cayó a los costados de su rostro y del mío. Su aroma a flores inundó mis fosas nasales.

—Sasuke-kun. —me habló con dulzura. —debes aprender a ver con los ojos del corazón. —me dijo.

Yo me reí.

—Los corazones no tienen ojos Sakura. —le aclaré. —créeme, los he visto de cerca.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sasuke. —por su voz supuse que se había enojado. —quiero decir que tienes ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, debes aprender a apreciar las cosas que nos rodean y lo que tenemos. —me sonrió y quedé embelesado. Sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. —debes ver con los ojos del corazón, porque ellos perciben lo que los otros sentidos no pueden. —me sonrió de nuevo.

Esta vez me alcé hasta que mi boca topó con la suya. Nuestros labios se unieron en una danza, en la que pude disfrutar de su delicioso sabor.

**¿Para qué extrañar ir al cine, si podía ser protagonista de mis propias aventuras?**

Sakura me hacía vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, cuando no salíamos a pescar a un lago cercano, nos internábamos en el bosque en busca de flores, animales que pudiéramos observar o cuevas.

Cada día me maravillaba más y más con los lugares y las cosas que me ofrecía el pueblo, cosas que antes no veía por estar enojado y renegando de mi situación.

Una tarde de otoño subimos a la montaña, pues Sakura quería atrapar luciérnagas y según ella ahí era el único lugar donde habitaban. Mientras que esperábamos a que anocheciera, me contó historias sobre las luciérnagas. Ese día descubrí que era muy afecta a esos bichitos luminosos.

—Gana quien atrape más. —me dijo entregándome un frasco de vidrio con perforaciones en la tapa, cuando las pequeñas luces aparecieron. Y enseguida hecho a correr tras ellas.

Después de una hora de batallar por fin logré atrapar una. Esas cosas eran escurridizas.

—Creo que gané Sasuke-kun. —me dijo Sakura enseñándome su frasco repleto. Sus ojos destellaban triunfantes.

—Te dejé ganar. —comenté. Sakura volvió a reírse y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Llegamos a la orilla de la montaña.

—¡Qué vista! —exclamé viendo el cielo estrellado y las casa que parecían diminutas.

—Ya estas empezando a ver con los ojos del corazón. —comentó ella con los ojos cerrados. No sé porque la imité y entonces disfrute de una sensación de paz.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pero cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí al ver que ella estaba abriendo el frasco.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

—Pues soltando a las luciérnagas, ¿no pretenderás dejarlas dentro del frasco? —me preguntó y me apresuré a negar.

¡Todo lo que tarde en atrapar una para tener que soltarla!, pero en fin, todo lo hacía por ella.

**¿Para qué extrañar la soledad de mi habitación, cuando tenía la calidez y el amor de ella? **

Fue en un día de invierno, cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno sólo.

Ese día visité a Sakura, pues la abuela me había dicho que no se sentía bien.

La encontré recostada en su cama, estaba algo pálida y con dificultad para respirar.

Enseguida me senté en la orilla de su cama y le acaricié la mejilla. Ella colocó su mano débil sobre la mía y me miró fijamente.

—Te amo Sasuke-kun. —me confesó. Mi corazón volvió a latir aprisa.

—También te amo. —le declaré. —pero ahora voy a revisarte. —sí, era muy bueno para romper los momentos románticos.

Retiré mi mano de su rostro y abrí mi maletín para sacar mi estetoscopio. Sakura aprovechó para sentarse. Estaba por poner el instrumento en mis oídos, cuando ella me lo quitó y lo puso sobre la mesita junto a su cama.

—Te amo. —me volvió a decir mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, luego se inclinó para besarme.

Y sin dejar de besarnos volvió a recostarse. Tuve que apoyar mis brazos en el colchón para no aplastarla.

Al separarnos vi en sus ojos una súplica silenciosa.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté con voz ronca. Deseaba que dijera que sí.

—Sí. —respondió ella. —quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío Sasuke-Kun. —me dijo.

Y entonces mi amor por ella sobrepaso mi deber de médico.

La volví a besar, esta vez con pasión. Y mientras nuestras bocas jugaban, mi mano comenzó a recorrer aquella tersa piel.

Me perdí en sus besos y caricias, que le gritaban a cada parte de mi cuerpo que me amaba, y con las mías, le hacía saber que era la mujer más importante para mí, que ella era mi vida.

Esa tarde conocí realmente lo que era hacer el amor.

.

.

Un mes después llegué a su casa sin avisar, pues tenía que decirle que me iba a la ciudad pues mi padre había enfermado.

No me escucharon entrar a la casa.

Las encontré en la cocina.

—Pero Sakura, ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó la abuela con preocupación. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí y no me arrepiento. —respondió Sakura.

Doña Chiyo se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando parado en la puerta y le hizo una seña a Sakura, quien volteó a verme.

Ellas no siguieron hablando del tema y yo no pregunté. Tiempo después, me arrepentí de eso. Pero ahora comprendo que las cosas tenían que pasar así.

Esa tarde me despedí de Sakura y ella me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, pero que me la daría hasta que regresara.

.

.

Pero las semanas se volvieron meses. Regresé a la pobre cabaña cuando comenzaba otoño.

El color marrón adornaba los árboles y el suelo del jardín estaba lleno de hojarascas.

Estaba tan ansioso de ver a mi Sakura de nuevo, que corrí desde la estación del tren hasta las cercas blancas. Así que primero normalice mi respiración y después entre al jardín.

Mientras recorría el sendero de piedras una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, sin embargo se borró al ver a la anciana sola sentada en el sillón.

—Abuela ¿y Sakura? —pregunté. Ella me miró y no contestó. —¿ Y sakura? —volví a preguntar, sintiendo un frío en mi corazón. Ella comenzó a sollozar.

—Lo siento. —murmuró. —murió hace unos días. —confesó.

Mis piernas no me sostuvieron y caí de rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y mi corazón dolió.

Afuera el viento errante se llevaba las hojas secas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Salgo de mis recuerdos cuando me doy cuenta que he llegado al pueblo. Con pasos lentos me dirijo hacia mi casa, esa cabaña a las afueras del pueblo y que ahora es de ladrillos.

Si algo aprendí de Sakura, fue a amar el pueblo y lo que me ofrecía, por eso no me quise ir de ahí. También aprendí a ver con los ojos del corazón, por eso me permito disfrutar de cada cosa, pequeña o grande, que me da la vida, porque no sé por cuanto tiempo lo pueda hacer.

Sakura, sabía eso. Ella padecía del corazón y desde que lo supo decidió vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

Llegó a mi casa y mientras camino ese sendero de piedra, la puerta se abre.

—¡papi! ¡papi!—exclama una niña de cinco años, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes como los de ella. El fruto de nuestro amor.

Hotaru comienza a correr hacía mí, así que me detengo para esperarla. Esa era la sorpresa que me iba a dar Sakura, estaba embarazada. Pero su embarazo complicó su estado de salud, su corazón no resistió el dar a luz y murió esa noche.

Me consuela saber que logró ver a nuestra hija.

—¿Me trajiste mi regalo? —preguntó Hotaru.

Hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Sí. —respondo sacando de mi mochila un frasco con luciérnagas.

Le doy el frasco y luego la cargo.

—¿Lista? —pregunto. Ella asiente y abre el frasco.

Las luces amarillas comienzan a elevarse al cielo, Hotaru las ve con una sonrisa, yo soy más débil y comienzo a llorar.

Desde que Hotaru cumplió un año, cada año en esta fecha, soltamos luciérnagas en honor a Sakura, para recordarnos que ella siempre guiará nuestros pasos y vivirá en nuestros corazones, hasta el momento de reunirnos de nuevo.

Pero hasta entonces, viviremos cada día como si fuera el último, siempre viendo con los ojos del corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y no hayan sufrido de un coma diabético. **

**Saludos y espero que puedan dejar un review.**


End file.
